rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Series and Special Events
Real Racing 3 employs the concept of a series of races. Each series contains dozens of individual races, but they are all grouped together. Each series is restricted to (currently) one to five cars that are allowed. This page shows all of the series' names along with the cars that are allowed in each series. Click on the series name to see all of the races in it, and the car names to view their statistics. 1. AMATEUR Series 1.A SPECIAL EVENT Racing School Basics * Nissan Silvia (S15) * Ford Focus RS 1.1 Pure Stock Challenge * Nissan Silvia (S15) * Ford Focus RS * Dodge Challenger R/T * BMW 1 Series M Coupe 1.1.1 Road Car International * Hyundai Veloster Turbo * Nissan Silvia (S15) * Ford Focus RS * Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014) * Nissan 350Z (Z33) * BMW Z4 M Coupe 1.B SPECIAL EVENT Racing School Advanced 1.2 Street-Spec Skirmish * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) * Nissan 350Z (Z33) * BMW Z4 M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is 1.2.1 6 Cylinder Annihilation Series * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) * Nissan 370Z (Z34) * BMW 1 Series M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is 1.2.2 Global Production Pursuit * Chevrolet Cobalt SS * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) * Dodge Challenger R/T * BMW Z4 M Coupe 2. PRO/AM Series 2.1 V8 Naturals *Dodge Charger R/T *Dodge Charger SRT8 *Lexus IS F (2013) *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® 2.1.1 AWD Attack *Hyundai I20 WRC 2.2 Performance Rumble *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Nissan 370Z (Z34) *Ford Shelby GT500 *BMW M3 GTS 2.2.1 V8 Performance Brawl *Ford Shelby GT500 *Ford GT *McLaren MP4-12C *Ferrari F40 *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept 2.2.2 V8 Muscle Hustle *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *Ford Shelby GT500 2.3 Everyday Heroes *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW M3 Coupe *BMW M6 Coupe *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2.3.1 Prime Production Match-Up *Nissan 350Z (Z33) *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW Z4 M Coupe *BMW M3 Coupe 2.3.2 Coupe Clash *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW 1 Series M Coupe *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *Ford Shelby GT500 3. PRO Series 3.1 Pro/Am Supercar Club *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Ford GT *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) *Porsche Carrera GT 3.1.1 RWD Open Revolution *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *BMW M3 GTS *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 3.1.2 Modern Sports Classics *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) *McLaren MP4-12C 3.2 Supercar Masters Series *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *SRT Viper GTS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *Audi R8 V10 Coupe 3.2.1 V10 Showdown Series *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *SRT Viper GTS *Audi R8 V10 Coupe *Porsche Carrera GT 3.2.2 Deutsch Duell *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M6 Coupe *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 3.3 Classic American Muscle *Dodge '71 Challenger RT *Dodge '69 Charger RT *Shelby '67 Cobra GT500 3.3.1 GT4 Renegades *Porsche Cayman GT4 4. EXPERT Series 4.1 Accolade Open *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *Porsche 918 RSR Concept *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS 4.1.1 V10 Grand Open *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *Lexus LFA 4.2 Prestige Powermatch * Bentley Continental GT Speed * Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series * Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 4.2.1 Spadaconcept Supercar Showcase *Spada Codatronca TS *Spada Codatronca Barchetta 4.3 Aston Martin Expedition *Aston Martin DB9 *Aston Martin Vanquish *Aston Martin V12 Vantage S 4.3.1 Luxury Tourer Tournament *Aston Martin DB9 *Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series *Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale 5. MASTER Series 5.1 Open Sky Challenge * Ariel Atom 3.5 * KTM X-Bow R * Caterham Seven 620 R * Ariel Atom V8 5.1.1 Grip Fiends *KTM X-Bow R *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS 5.2 Euro Supercar Duel *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Bentley Continental Supersports 5.3 Grand Tourer Supremacy Series *Bentley Continental GT Speed *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Bentley Continental Supersports *Aston Martin Vanquish *Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series 5.4 Classic Ferrari Showdown *Ferrari F40 *Ferrari F50 5.4.1 Ferrari Heritage Hustle *Ferrari 375 F1 5.5 GT3 World Series *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 *BMW Z4 GT3 5.5.1 East/West Throwdown *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 *Porsche 918 RSR Concept 5.5.2 Race-Spec Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale World Tour *Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale Limited Edition 6. ELITE Series 6.A SPECIAL EVENT Speed Rush TV Challenge *Audi R8 V10 Spyder 6.1 Vanguard Challenge *McLaren MP4-12C *Audi R8 V10 Spyder *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 *Pagani Zonda F 6.1.1 12+ Cyl Slam *McLaren F1 *Pagani Zonda F *Pagani Huayra *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse 6.1.2 The Legend Continues *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® 6.2 GT1 Grand Tour *Ford GT FIA GT1 *Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 * Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 6.2.1 High Rev Rush *Ferrari F50 *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 6.2.2 Global GT Clash *Ford GT FIA GT1 *BMW Z4 GT3 *Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS 6.3 Lexus LFA Showcase Series *Lexus LFA 6.3.1 Porsche 50 Years of 911 *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *Porsche 911 Targa (1974) *Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995) *Porsche 911 GT2 (2003) *Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) 6.4 Ferrari Faceoff *Ferrari FF *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari F12Berlinetta 6.4.1 Battle Italia *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *Ferrari FF *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari F12Berlinetta 7. LEGEND Series 7.1 Supercar Elites *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept *Pagani Huayra * Koenigsegg CCXR *Koenigsegg Agera 7.1.1 Speed Demons *Koenigsegg CCXR *Koenigsegg Agera *Pagani Zonda R *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Koenigsegg Agera R 7.1.2 Clash Of The Classics *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *Lamborghini Countach *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® *Lamborghini Miura 7.2 Spirit of Ferrari *Ferrari 458 Spider *Ferrari 599 GTO *Ferrari Enzo Ferrari 7.2.1 Spider Showdown * Audi R8 V10 Spyder * Ferrari 458 Spider * Porsche 918 Spyder Concept 7.2.2 Enzo Ferrari Triumph *Ferrari Enzo Ferrari 7.3 Zenith Series *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Pagani Zonda R * Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse *Ferrari LaFerrari *Koenigsegg Agera R 7.3.1 All Star Vendetta *Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) *McLaren MP4-12C *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *Ferrari F12Berlinetta 7.A SPECIAL EVENT Road To Le Mans 7.4 Vertex Series *McLaren P1 *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Lamborghini Veneno 7.4.1 Hybrid Hypercar Clash *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept *McLaren P1 *Ferrari LaFerrari 7.4.2 Endurance Kings *Porsche 919 Hybrid *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro *Toyota TS040 Hybrid 7.5 Campionato Scuderia Ferrari *Ferrari F14 T 7.5.1 Ferrari Evolution *Ferrari 412 T2 *Ferrari F14 T Link to: List of all cars (fully upgraded)